


Runaway

by jaysgatsby



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Foreplay, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming/Fingering, Slow Burn, and kino being frustrated, how do tag, lapslock, this is just wooyu being idiots for like a couple thousand words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: yuto has had the biggest, most ridiculous crush on jung wooseok since he came to korea for university, two years ago. though the two of them have many things in common, including a best friend in hyunggu, yuto just doesn't have the guts to approach him. hyunggu gets tired of it, and offers yuto some insight that changes everything.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write anything that's not a college au? maybe but for now, no. 
> 
> this is my first time writing a ptg fic but i've stanned forever now so i'm not sure why jhcdjvfvjfjhvf especially considering the depressing lack of wooyu on here. idk what y'all are doing but stop sleeping on pentagon and stop sleeping on this ship. thank u. 
> 
> also i started writing this at 4am so my apologies for any errors!! i went through and corrected as many as i caught but if i find more, i'll fix them later uwu. 
> 
> enjoy!!

the first few floors of the university library were as tightly packed as sardines, though yuto couldn’t logically expect much else during midterms. he sighs as he hauls himself and all of his studying materials up seven flights of stairs, just to be able to _ conceptualize _ some peace and quiet, let alone actually find any. he’s well-aware several other students have probably had the same idea, but he’s found the higher up he goes, the more likely he is to find himself in an environment suitable to focus and work on his projects. the elevators are always clogged and slow with how many people are always crowding them to get on or off, so taking the stairs — though a lot less pleasant with all his materials on his back, especially when combined with the oncoming summer heat — is ultimately his best bet. he can always take the elevator back down, anyway, when he has more time to waste.

he’s out of breath by the time he gets to the eighth floor, but he has next to nothing to be embarrassed about because hardly anyone is there. A few students are tucked into various desks scattered about the endless rows of bookshelves, but none of them even look up to acknowledge his presence. the room is so silent, yuto can only hear his own breathing. _ perfect. _

yuto is able to find a desk pretty quickly, the wooden gem angled cozily beside a window and a cushioned chair on which he can already feel himself resting his aching feet. yuto sets down his backpack as quietly as possible, and begins arranging his supplies and materials on the wide desktop — and just as he’s ready to sit down, to _ really _ buckle down and get some work done, it _ happens _ . he sees _ him _.

all yuto really knows about jung wooseok is that they’re the same age, he’s from gwangju, he’s studying music, and he listens to music at volumes that should render him at least half deaf. oh, and he’s gorgeous. that’s one of the more important things.

yuto spots him sitting a few feet away, practically half-asleep with his open textbook apparently making for a great pillow. it’s only about 3 in the afternoon, so yuto can hardly imagine what could have the man so tired already, but he’s almost grateful for the lack of consciousness on the other’s part, because it makes stealthily staring at him easier. his posture is pretty bad, but in a charming way — his shoulders are slouched calmly and endearingly, making him look anything but rigid and menacing. his hair had grown a lot since the last time yuto saw him in person, too; the sable waves curl away from his cheeks like curtains revealing something worth waiting for, and to yuto, wooseok’s endlessly sparkly eyes, ridiculously long eyelashes and smooth nose bridge are worthy of a grand reveal. not to forget his favourite part, though; those permanently pouty lips, the sweetest pearl pink colour all on their own, stunning even when they aren’t pulled by the man’s charming smile.

perhaps it’s silly for yuto to stare at him wistfully like this. they’re in the same friend circle, after all — not exactly close themselves, because yuto had always been too nervous to approach wooseok on his own — but hyunggu introduced them freshman year, and they’ve been awkwardly hovering around each other ever since. surely, if wooseok has any interest in him, even platonically, he would have said something by now, right? it’s been two years.

according to hyunggu, wooseok is just shy. despite his boisterous laugh and vibrant personality, he’s awkward and doesn’t do well meeting people on his own. and that’s just yuto’s luck, as he himself is nearly the exact same way. many describe yuto as serious and reserved, but when he finally gets close with someone, he practically overflows with charisma and warmth. yuto had only come to korea to study two years ago, and for months he was on his own because he wasn’t confident enough in the language to speak to anyone. luckily, he met hyunggu in one of his classes, and was rather shocked when his korean classmate spoke to him in fluent japanese. since then, they’ve pretty much become best friends, and hyunggu, being a social butterfly, helped yuto to find plenty of other acquaintances once his korean improved and he felt comfortable enough speaking to strangers.

hyunggu and wooseok are also very close. being that hyunggu is a dance major and wooseok is a music major, the two of them connected naturally over a mutual love for music — according to hyunggu, they met on the first day of first year and have been inseparable ever since. being that yuto is almost just as much of a music nerd as the two of them, hyunggu was eager to try to get the two of them to link, but he noticed the obstacle right away. the first time yuto saw wooseok, he was at a loss for words; his pupils dilated and his heart nearly beat right out of his chest. wooseok may not have caught on, then, but the ever-so-romantic kang hyunggu could tell what was happening right away.

ever since then, yuto has been like a fly on the wall when it comes to wooseok. they share casual words every now and then, being that they share a best friend, but their mutual crippling shyness has the same effect as two magnets facing each other. yuto sighs louder than he’d meant to, and wooseok starts to stir awake, causing the barely older male to panic and stick his nose right into his work, hoping wooseok wouldn’t even notice he was there.

at least now he can finally get to work.

♡

“you’re hopeless, adachi.”

yuto rolls his eyes from behind his sketchbook, trying to focus on the mindless sketch he’s occupied himself with while hyunggu storms around their shared apartment, getting ready for some kind of outing yuto hasn’t yet asked about.

“i can’t believe you didn’t say anything to him. you just sat there and stared at him like an idiot, didn’t you?”

yuto turns over on the couch, balancing his sketchbook on his abdomen and letting it lean against his bent knees. the only response he gives hyunggu is an exasperated sigh, and that tells the younger all he needs to know.

“oh, come on,” hyunggu starts, walking over to the couch and sitting on the armrest, where yuto’s head rests, “you can’t keep doing this. you’re 21 years old, for crying out loud, and you’re acting like a first grader.”

yuto listens abashedly as hyunggu scolds him, knowing awfully well that he deserves every word of it. nevertheless, he sits up and lets his sketchbook slide easily off his lap, head falling back against the headrest pathetically. “you don’t get it,” yuto tells him, huffing, “you almost never have trouble talking to anybody. you’re pretty much a textbook extrovert, talking to people comes easy to you. i’m just ... not like that. believe me, i’ve tried to be.”

hyunggu’s frustrated gaze softens some, and he sighs gently as he takes advantage of the leverage the armrest gives him, patting yuto’s head. “you’re kind of right, i guess — but even if you’re shy, you can’t just sit around and let yourself be unhappy. i know you want to be happy, yuto. i want you to be happy, too. that’s why i’m yelling at you right now.”

his cheeks puff out, mostly because yuto knows hyunggu is right. there’s still a nagging voice at the corners of his mind insisting that there’s no point, though; that he’s already missed any chance he’s had to have any kind of connection with wooseok. the thought makes his chest hurt, and he turns his head away from hyunggu, who seems to already know what he’s thinking.

“yuto,” hyunggu starts, voice somewhat stern, “we’ve had this conversation a few times already, so i’m not gonna repeat myself for the millionth time. but i will say this: wooseok is a sensitive person, and he’s just as awkward and shy as you are, if not more so. he has very few close friends.” their gazes finally meet again, and hyunggu blows a hassled breath through his nostrils. “think about what kind of signal you’re giving off. every time you’re near him, you run away. what do you think that’s telling him?”

there’s an uncomfortable stretch of silence, and though yuto doesn’t say a word, his mind is ready to burst at the seams with a variety of panicked thoughts. he’d been so focused on his own feelings that he’d never even considered wooseok’s. he isn’t sure if hyunggu’s words are relieving to him, or if they’ve just set him on the edge of a panic attack — but he is certain that right now, he feels like _ shit _. 

hyunggu pats yuto’s shoulder as he gets up from the armrest, wandering over to the door where their most-worn shoes are neatly arranged. “don’t beat yourself up too much,” he murmurs, though his voice is just loud enough for yuto to hear from the couch, “i just wanted you to think about that. you psych yourself out enough as is,” the latter statement comes with a soft laugh, and yuto’s back to rolling his eyes as he resumes his previous position in the couch.

“i’m going to my sister’s birthday party,” says hyunggu after a few minutes, grabbing his keys from the hook, “i won’t be back ‘til really late tonight.”

“during midterms?” yuto asks, perplexed, and hyunggu shrugs.

“she can’t help when she was born, adachi. anyway, if you hear someone come in really late tonight, don’t freak out. you know, unless it’s not me.”

“uh huh,” yuto says, chuckling a little. “have fun.”

“i’ll try. really looking forward to waking up at 5am to prepare for my 7am evaluation.”

♡

after working on his projects a bit and catching up on some newly updated manga during breaks, yuto had fallen asleep on the couch for about an hour when a knock on the apartment door thrusts him back into consciousness. he wonders who on earth would be visiting after 9pm, especially during midterms, but he also finds himself wondering if hyunggu just came back earlier than anticipated and forgot his key, or something.

_ i’m pretty sure he grabbed his keys before he left, though ... _

the knocking persists, though it’s not as loud as before. yuto jumps off the couch and figures he might as well see who it is, just in case hyunggu _ did _forget his key somehow, or the police have come to question him about a murder that happened while he was asleep.

closing an eye, he leans forward to see through the peephole and nearly chokes on his own saliva when he sees wooseok standing there, looking like he’s about to give up and turn around. an unexpected surge of adrenaline bursts through yuto and he unlocks the door immediately, pulling it open to stand face-to-face with a startled wooseok.

he didn’t expect himself to get this far. his heartbeat is pounding between his ears and he just stares at the taller man, who stares back at him — both of them wide-eyed and wordless.

eventually, wooseok breaks the uncomfortable eye contact and clears his throat. “uh,” his low voice has every cell in yuto’s body buzzing with every vibration, but he tries to look calm as the other goes on, “is ... is hyunggu here?”

finally remembering how to speak, yuto takes in a silent breath and shakes his head. “he left for his hometown a while ago, to see his sister for her birthday. he won’t be back for another few hours.”

“oh,” wooseok breathes, and his face scrunches like he’s remembered something, suddenly. _ of course, _ say his bright, sparkly eyes, and yuto has to look away before the younger’s beauty renders him inarticulate once more. “he left his gym bag at my place. i came here to return it, and to do some studying with him, but ... i guess i’ll just ... leave this here with you.”

yuto nods, extending his hands to take the duffel bag from wooseok. just as he accepts it, however, hyunggu’s words echo in his mind.

_ every time you’re near him, you run away. what do you think that’s telling him? _

“wooseok,” yuto starts, his voice surprisingly smooth and even. the addressed looks up, stopping in his tracks before they’d even really started. yuto tries to empty his head and just push forward, because if he wastes even a moment overthinking, he’ll back out. “you don’t have to leave. you bothered to come here, and you wanted to study, so ... study with me.”

wooseok’s already-widened eyes grow even wider with shock, and he blinks a few times, looking utterly confused. yuto’s confidence is tanking by the millisecond, and he braces himself for rejection, but it never comes. “i—“ wooseok starts, then stops. he looks like he’s trying to gather the words scuttling around his head, and yuto lets him take his time. “you don’t have to, i can just — i’ll be okay on my own—”

“i want to,” yuto assures, “if you want to.”

perhaps it’s just the absence of proper lighting from the darkness outside, but yuto swears there’s a warm tint that creeps along the shells of wooseok’s ears. he’s quiet for a few seconds, but suddenly straightens up, and nods. “okay. yeah. i want to.”

♡

the sweet sound of carefree laughter fills the living room as yuto and wooseok share in innocent banter about the various things they both love, the mutual friends they hadn’t fully realized they had, and every other small, stupid thing worth smiling over. they had finished studying about an hour ago, the clock is nearing midnight and hyunggu still hadn’t texted yuto to tell him he’s on his way back. admittedly, though, yuto had been less-than-half-heartedly checking his phone in the last few hours, because his focus is entirely centered on wooseok.he quizzed the other over his well-taken notes and went over various chapters of separate textbooks, but while they were doing that, they hadn’t realized just how much they were warming up to each other. wooseok’s gorgeous face is still quite captivating, perhaps even more so, now, but yuto doesn’t feel trapped by it anymore, or unable to express his desires to be close to wooseok. they really had wasted so much time over absolutely nothing — yuto can’t believe he’d been so foolish to miss out on this friendship for two years because of a silly crush.

“how do you think you’re gonna do on your projects?” wooseok asks, and yuto blows raspberries at the question, trying not to grimace as he thinks about it.

“i don’t know,” he answers truthfully, “i’m working as hard as i can, so, i guess my only option is to keep that up and leave the rest to the universe.”

wooseok laughs softly, sitting up from where he’d been leaning against the armrest opposite yuto’s side of the couch. “you’re really smart, aren’t you? and a really good artist. that’s what hyunggu said. he told me a while ago that you got perfect scores on nearly all your exams, the first two years in a row.”

yuto’s eyes widen, only for a single breath’s worth of a laugh to fly through his nose. “he brags about me like he’s my mom, sometimes. either way, how i’ve done on exams before doesn’t really have all that much to do with how i’m gonna do on my projects now.”

wooseok hums, pouty lips poking out some and yuto feels that same pang in his chest that he’s been feeling all this time. “well, if someone as smart as you is worried, then i guess i ought to be panicking right about now,” he laughs, teeth baring in the grin that follows.

yuto sits up next, tilting his head at wooseok’s words. “don’t say that. when i quizzed you, you practically flew through it. you’re gonna do fine, wooseok.”

wooseok’s grin fades slowly and he looks at yuto with those sinfully beautiful eyes, seemingly considering his words meaningfully. his gaze falls then, and he sighs softly, shaking his head.

the older frowns, leaning forward a little to try to catch wooseok’s gaze. “what’s wrong?” yuto asks, when the younger reluctantly meets his eyes.

“i thought you hated me,” wooseok confesses, voice uncharacteristically soft. “hyunggu always insisted you didn’t, but ... i thought he was just saying that to spare my feelings. he kept trying to convince me to just talk to you, but i always assumed it wouldn’t end well. i was so sure you hated me. but now ... i feel so stupid. i don’t know why i didn’t just do what he said. he knows you well. he was trying to tell me something, but i was too dumb to see it.”

wooseok’s words shatter yuto’s heart. he doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or cry at the painful irony of this situation, at hyunggu’s position as a mediator, but still trying to get the two of them to do the work themselves. they both should have listened more, and worried less. but perhaps all that worrying is what brought them together, now, as it will stay behind them here, swept up in the past like a distant memory. still, yuto has never been great at discussing his feelings. but he tries his best, dipping his toe outside of his comfort zone.

“i never hated you ...” yuto says softly, his low voice penetrating the weighted silence and releasing the pressure, leaving them both afloat. he can’t get anything out besides that, though — especially as he notices now that they’re sitting so close to one another, and facing each other. wooseok’s eyes are still so breathtaking, but yuto can’t stop his gaze from flickering down to his lips. they look soft, sweet, inviting. so he takes the invitation, closing the minimal space between them with a soft, but sure kiss.

wooseok makes a surprised sound against yuto’s mouth, but he doesn’t pull away. just the opposite, he leans in and kisses back, his response diminishing the careful softness with an emotional force, a needy passion that has yuto breathless already. wooseok’s tongue slides into yuto’s mouth, and the older lets wooseok get his feelings out, exploring yuto’s mouth with need and vigour, tasting every crevice of him.

yuto catches wooseok’s velvety tongue with his own, after a while; coaxing the wet muscle further into his mouth so he can suck on it, making the younger shiver. yuto doesn’t remember wrapping his arms around wooseok and pulling him impossibly closer, but he certainly had at one point, wanting to be flush while they practically devour one another.

eventually, he does feel the need to pull away to replenish his air supply, so with painful hesitance, yuto breaks the kiss to find wooseok’s dreamy expression, with eyes half lidded and bruised lips still parted, begging for more.

just enough time passes, though, for both of them to realize what exactly just happened. wooseok’s eyes suddenly grow twice their size and his mouth hangs agape, fear clouding his face.

“wooseok-“ yuto starts once his breath has returned enough to speak, but the younger is already gathering his things in a panic, not even bothering to put his backpack on as he grabs the bag and rushes to the door.

yuto’s breath tightens, but he tries once more, “wooseok, please-”

the only response he gets is the frantic slam of the door as the younger runs away.

♡

midterms come to an end. yuto hadn’t seen or heard from wooseok for the rest of the week.

if hyunggu knows about what happened between them, he doesn’t let on about it. when yuto asks him about wooseok, hyunggu never really has much to say, almost as if he’s been sworn to secrecy. yuto tried texting and even calling, but wooseok wouldn’t answer. it’s the last day before spring break officially starts, and everyone who’s going off campus is expected to leave before the weekend is over. Thankfully, hyunggu did answer yuto’s question about wooseok’s whereabouts in regard to this, confirming he’s still at his apartment and would be until sunday morning.

yuto feels even worse than he did before. he’d finally had the chance to get close with wooseok, and just as suddenly as it had come, it slipped away because of his own greediness. he wonders if the kiss was too much, but wooseok had clearly liked it, the way he was responding. maybe that was part of the problem — but yuto is tired of sitting back and assuming and overthinking things. he just wants to talk; he’s gotten this far and he doesn’t want this chance to evade him completely, at least not without the very best of his efforts.

hyunggu gives him the address to wooseok’s apartment, and he finds himself standing before the door marked with the number he was told before he loses the nerve. taking a deep breath, yuto knocks to make his presence known, and waits for an answer. it takes almost a full minute, but he hears the door cautiously unlocking, and sees wooseok’s tired, but gorgeous face peeking through.

yuto tries to give him a soft, warm smile, ignoring how his heart is pounding. wooseok looks at him like he’s afraid he’ll jump through the threshold and pounce on him, but after a few silent moments, the younger opens the door wider and stands to his full height.

“what do you need, yuto-ssi?”

the formality is so rigid and yuto’s attempt to keep smiling falters. he lets a soft breath exit through his nostrils as he looks up at the younger, who appears just as nervous in a futile attempt to conceal his real feelings. yuto is a little better at that, though — but he finds himself wondering if wooseok can hear his heart about to explode.

“i just want to talk to you, wooseok. may i please come in?”

wooseok’s eyes avert to look at the door frame while he considers it. it only takes a handful of seconds before he moves aside to let the older into the apartment.

gratefully accepting the invitation, yuto takes long strides inside of the somewhat messy apartment — it certainly isn’t a pigsty by any means, but it looks lived in. it’s charming, and it helps put his nerves at ease, unlike how they’d probably worsen if everything was spotless and reflective. it’s spacious for one person, though, and he finds himself wondering a lot of things. does wooseok pay for this, or do his parents? is he really here all alone? does he get lonely, or is the peace and quiet necessary to study and work?

he doesn’t pose any of these inquiries, though, because there’s a reason he came here, and they have nothing to do with it. turning to face wooseok, yuto takes yet another deep breath and attempts to organize his jumbled thoughts. wooseok looks at him expectantly, arms crossed but not sternly, as the pose just looks like he’s trying to find something to do with his hands.

“you ran away when i kissed you,” is all yuto can bring himself to say, hoping he doesn’t sound accusatory.

wooseok’s eyes soften, his gaze falls to the hardwood floor, and all he can do is nod guiltily.

yuto nears him a little, relieved when wooseok doesn’t make attempt to get away again. “why?” he asks him, voice so soft, not even the floorboards or the wall plaster would have been able to hear it, were they sentient.

“i—” wooseok starts, but seems to lose the nerve. hyunggu was right about him, of course he was; wooseok is sensitive, but at the same time, struggles to express that. yuto doesn’t rush him, he waits patiently for the younger to feel confident enough in his thoughts to let them come out as words. “i was confused. everything was happening so fast. i went from thinking you hated me to kissing you suddenly and — i couldn’t process it all at once. i didn’t know what any of it was supposed to mean.”

that makes a lot of sense. once again, yuto had been so caught up in his own problems that he failed to ponder wooseok’s point of view. it’s becoming a lot clearer now, though — yuto just can’t imagine hating wooseok, considering he’s had a mammoth of a crush on him for two years. maybe he should tell him that. maybe it would put all of this into perspective for the both of them.

“wooseok, i ... i kissed you because i ...” it dawns on yuto that he’s never said this out loud. he pushes on, though, just forcing the words from his mouth. “because i like you. i’ve liked you this whole time. since the first day i saw you. that’s why i kept ... running away from you. i didn’t know how to express my feelings. and i was convinced you weren’t even interested in having me as a friend, so ... i never made the effort to talk to you. i mean, i did — multiple times. but it never worked, i just couldn’t do it. eventually i settled to just ... have a crush on you in the background for the rest of my life. or at least until we graduate, and i wouldn’t see you around so much anymore.”

there’s a long stretch of silence that follows the clumsy words. yuto looks up to see that wooseok is staring at him, eyes as wide as a cat’s, and the tips of his ears are crimson. he looks like he’s working up the nerve to say something in response, but he’s too dumbfounded to form sentences right now. eventually, the younger gathers his bearings and takes an audible deep breath, the words he says next coming out sudden and loud, as though he were forcing them. “i’ve had a crush on you all this time, too! that’s why it hurt me so much to think you hated me—”

“i never hated you.”

“i know that now,” wooseok murmurs, “but it doesn’t erase the way it made me feel before.”

yuto is standing right in front of wooseok, now, the younger’s eyes looking glassy, like he could cry. “so, what now?” the older asks, staring into wooseok’s beautiful eyes, finally able to see everything clearly for once.

wooseok exhales a shaky breath, hands raising to brush through his long hair. “i don’t know.”

a wide palm cups wooseok’s face, feeling how warm he is. yuto smiles tenderly, and this time, it isn’t forced; his lips are curved so sweetly and genuinely that it makes his eyes crinkle, almost forcing them shut. “will you run away again if i kiss you?”

wooseok blinks, but is soon smiling, too. “i don’t have anywhere to run this time.”

they both chuckle at that, and yuto is soon leaning up and forward, pressing soft, warm lips to wooseok’s plush tiers of the same nature. it begins mildly, with their lips moving sweetly against each other, taking their time to navigate two years’ worth of repressed feelings. wooseok puts so much emotion into the kiss and yuto can taste it on his lips, and the older goes deeper, slipping his tongue inside of the younger’s mouth, trying to give back all he’d been given.

their tongues brush viscerally, bodies moving on autopilot as emotions run high and their thoughts mesh together in a jumbled mess neither of them can really sort through. but it doesn’t matter, because finally, after two years, they’re here together, understanding one another and feeling one another for the first time, and yuto can feel deep in his chest how much he’s wanted this for so long.

wooseok hums as the slick muscles stroke one another so fluidly, like they’d kissed a million times already and it’s second nature by now. and perhaps they had, in each other’s dreams — maybe all of that pining and longing hadn’t been worthless, wasted time after all.

yuto’s arms wrap tight and strong around wooseok’s waist, and though the younger man is taller, wooseok still finds himself looping his long arms around yuto’s shoulders. it doesn’t feel awkward at all, as a matter of fact — it feels perfect, like everything yuto had daydreamed about and more. how could they have spent so much time being so foolish when they’re so endlessly compatible?

wooseok whines a little and pulls away, struggling for air, broad shoulders heaving in a way that mirrors yuto. their rushed, desperate breaths synchronize and they’re still holding each other, eye contact maintained without a moment’s faltering.

“maybe we shouldn’t do this in the middle of my living room,” wooseok laughs, and yuto nods, smiling wide. the taller takes yuto’s hands and pulls him down the brief corridor, backing into a room that yuto can only assume is wooseok’s sleeping quarters. there are various anime posters neatly lining the walls, and a guitar case propped up in the corner. of course, at the far right corner, nearest the wall, is his bed — which is big enough for him, but leaves little room beyond that. that’s fine, though. they’ll make do with what they’ve got.

the younger keeps walking backwards until the insides of his knees meet the edge of his bed, and he lets himself plop down on it, still holding both of yuto’s hands. yuto is smiling down at him from where he stands, their fingers intertwined.

“come here,” wooseok beckons, leaning up and craning his neck. yuto meets him halfway, and they’re kissing again.

it doesn’t take long for yuto to get on the bed, and wooseok lays down to accommodate him, all without breaking the kiss even once. wooseok’s hands slip under yuto’s shirt and feel his defined abs and muscular back and he’s almost shocked — why on earth would an introverted art student be built like _ that? _

yuto feels wooseok’s surprised gasp against his own mouth, and he can’t help but laugh a little, though only for a moment as he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss once more. wooseok starts responding again when he gets over his initial shock, hands caressing and exploring the body that’s always covered in long sleeves and jeans while yuto sucks on his tongue, causing him to moan softly. all the while, yuto takes his own chance to lift up wooseok’s shirt, hands smoothing over his toned abdomen and broad chest.

finally, yuto breaks the kiss, but only to stamp kisses down wooseok’s throat, getting a little more daring as he descends by leaving marks on the younger’s pale skin. wooseok whimpers, hands moving from yuto’s chest to curl fingers in his hair.

wooseok knows it’s coming, but that doesn’t stop him from gasping and moaning low when yuto’s lips close around his nipple. his head falls back and he pushes his chest up into yuto’s mouth, cursing and pulling his own shirt up from where it was basically choking him, and throwing it in the general direction of his hamper. yuto’s tongue flicks and circles the sensitive bud and wooseok loves every second of it, moaning virtually nonstop once yuto’s hand starts to play with the unoccupied nipple, before switching between the two.

“yuto,” wooseok breathes, hands clawing at the older’s scalp.

hearing wooseok, the boy he’d been dreaming about for two years, moan his name is almost too much for yuto. he groans, rolling his tongue over wooseok’s nipple and causing the younger to whine at both the vibration and the stimulation.

eventually, yuto’s had his fill playing with wooseok’s (incredibly sensitive, apparently) nipples and pulls away to admire his work. wooseok’s neck and chest are flushed and blooming pink and purple with love bites, and he looks more gorgeous than any blossom yuto had ever seen.

nevertheless, he wills himself to stop staring and continues where he left off, kissing down wooseok’s abs, even trailing his tongue between the relief of raised muscle, all the way down to his cute bellybutton, which he can’t resist poking his tongue into. it makes wooseok giggle lowly, breathlessly, and yuto smiles against his skin, leaving a few fluttering kisses on his stomach.

the branded waistband of wooseok’s tommy hilfiger underwear greet yuto as he goes lower and lower down, the elastic peeking casually above the shorts wooseok is wearing. yuto meets wooseok’s eyes for confirmation, and the younger bites his lower lip, nodding his permission.

yuto gathers both waistbands in his hands and gradually pulls them down, revealing more and more of wooseok’s flawless pale skin, which yuto’s more golden complexion compliments so beautifully. he lets the fabric glide smoothly down the younger’s long, slender legs, paying them no mind once they tumble off the side of the bed. he looks up to see wooseok’s face is completely red now, and he can’t help but laugh softly, utterly endeared by him.

“well, this isn’t fair,” wooseok huffs childishly, and yuto grins at him.

“guess i’ll have to even the playing field then.”

“guess you will.”

with that, yuto sits up and removes his shirt, tossing it over his head unceremoniously. it’s true that he doesn’t like to show a lot of skin, but this is a context where he feels comfortable, to the point where he doesn’t even think about it — it isn’t as though he’s an overtly sexual person, either, but having desired wooseok for this long, there isn’t even a question in his mind about whether or not he wants to do this. he unbuttons his jeans next, shucking them down and off his legs in a fluid motion, leaving him in just his briefs.

wooseok is unabashedly staring at the bulge in his underwear, and yuto feels his face warm up.

“these are staying on for now,” he teases, and wooseok blinks at him in disbelief. before he can complain, however, yuto kisses him again, large hands gliding down wooseok’s perfect body, grasping his narrow hips with interest.

the younger bites his lip again, able to feel yuto’s eyes on his skin, committing every curve and crevice to memory. admittedly, wooseok’s always thought of his own looks as average at best, but he can’t help but feel like something worth admiring under yuto’s amorous gaze.

“i’ve thought about this exact moment,” yuto murmurs, nuzzling his nose into wooseok’s ‘v’ line, “so much.”

“me too,” wooseok admits, though his face feels like it’s on fire, “i was worried this was just a dream until you refused to take your underwear off.”

yuto can’t help but laugh, and he’s joined almost instantly by wooseok. yuto can feel the way wooseok’s body convulses with mirth, deciding that joy looks and feels so beautiful on him. “i’m building anticipation,” explains yuto, purposely letting his breath wash hot over wooseok’s groin, and reveling in the way the younger shivers. yuto starts to kiss his way down wooseok’s navel again, and the younger emits soft huffs of air the closer and closer the other gets to his throbbing hardness. 

“yuto,” wooseok groans, a mixture of pleasured and frustrated.

unable to keep from smiling, yuto figures he’ll finally stop teasing wooseok. there’s just a part of him that wants this moment to last as close to forever as possible, because he can’t be entirely certain he’ll get to do this again, or what will become of him and wooseok when it’s over. what’s happening right now and what he makes of it is all he can be sure of, and he wants to maximize the pleasure for both of them. he doesn’t want to leave wooseok in the dark this time. 

long fingers curl around wooseok’s hard cock, and the younger lets out a strangled breath as he’s touched at long last. yuto pumps him a few times, feeling the smooth flesh moving against his fingers, wooseok’s impressive length filling out long and thick in his grasp. yuto trails butterfly kisses up the inside of wooseok’s thigh, darting out his tongue and tasting his soft flesh, splitting his attention between the hand working on the younger’s cock and the mouth exploring all his sensitive parts. he lets himself be guided by wooseok’s sweet sounds, taking note of the things that get a larger reaction out of him as he kisses inward, toward where his hand has started pumping a little faster. 

“oh,” wooseok sighs when he feels yuto’s mouth on his balls, his hot tongue snaking between them and pulling one into his mouth. part of him wants to sit up and watch, to see this display for the gods with his mortal eyes and remember it for as long as he lives, but the pleasure wracking through him makes it hard to do anything but lie there and moan. eventually, he does gather the strength to prop himself up on his elbows, just in time to see yuto’s lips and tongue gliding up his shaft, tasting him sedulously. the warm and silky texture of yuto’s tongue has wooseok lost in pleasure already, wanting the older to get on with it before it’s too late. 

yuto takes the hint of wooseok’s stuttering breaths and presses the tip of his tongue against the slit, earning him a throttled cry from the younger man. smirking, the older prods at the tender opening a few more times before finally engulfing the tip in his mouth, the two of them moaning in unison. yuto’s groan thrums around wooseok’s cock and the younger whines at the sensation, involuntarily bucking his hips and shoving his cock deeper into yuto’s mouth. he doesn’t seem to mind at all, though, relaxing his throat and taking wooseok in as much as he can, eyes opening and studying the other’s blissed-out expression, as well as the hot flush spread across his cheeks and ears. yuto briefly wonders if wooseok gets this kind of action often, but quickly decides not to let that occupy his mind too much, because he’d much rather focus on making wooseok feel good. 

swallowing around him and bobbing his head with a steady rhythm, yuto tries to employ just about every trick he knows either from personal experiences or ‘outside research’, and he’s pleased with himself for bringing this ethereal creature even the slightest bit of pleasure, let alone being blessed enough to hear his low moans and feel his body reacting to such intense stimulation. he picks up the pace a little, bit by bit, moaning around wooseok’s shaft and minding the slurping sound that comes once he starts to go considerably faster, and things get a bit wetter. he can recognize the salty taste of wooseok’s precum as it leaks generously from his slit, and yuto pulls back, sucking around the tip and flicking his tongue against that tiny hole. 

wooseok jolts and tugs hard at yuto’s hair, trying to get him to stop. “yuto, wait — if you keep doing that, i’ll —”

the younger doesn’t need to finish his fragmented thoughts for yuto to understand what he means. with a few soft parting kisses, he pulls away from wooseok’s cock, giving the man a chance to catch his breath. in the meantime, he crawls back up wooseok’s body, leaning down until their noses brush. 

wooseok kisses yuto this time, a bit surprised by the taste of the precum still on yuto’s tongue, but becoming intrigued by it rather quickly. their tongues waltz lustfully for a few minutes, the kiss more tongue and teeth than anything else, until wooseok’s arms lock around yuto’s shoulders and he flips them over. “i’m not gonna let you do all the work,” wooseok tells him, and yuto laughs breathlessly as wooseok starts to kiss along his jawline. 

the younger takes his time kissing his way down yuto’s body seemingly mesmerized by his solid form and golden skin. he remembers hyunggu telling him that yuto tans easily in warm weather and pales quickly during winter, which he has a hard time believing with how even and uniform his complexion is. nevertheless, wooseok isn’t patient enough to tease like yuto, so when he makes his way down to the older’s cock, he swallows it down immediately, taking yuto by surprise.

“wooseok,” yuto groans, head falling back despite how much he’d love to watch. 

wooseok grins and gets right to work, lips stretching around yuto’s thick cock and throat opening to take as much of the length as he can. his hands busy themselves with yuto’s balls, fondling them steady and firm and sending jolts of ecstacy through yuto like a power source. yuto’s sonorous sounds are just as arousing as everything else about him, evidenced by the way wooseok responds to his sounds with moans and groans of his own, sending sweet vibrations around yuto’s throbbing dick as his head moves up and down, tongue flush against the velvety flesh, prodding a sensitive vein and causing the older to cry out.

“fuck,” yuto growls, eyes cracking open to witness the visual of wooseok’s head bobbing up and down busily between his thighs. “i can’t wait anymore, wooseok — please, let me fuck you.”

wooseok whimpers around yuto’s cock, noisily pulling off and breathing raggedly as he looks at him. his lips are red and swollen from his efforts, glistening with a concoction of saliva and precome and yuto wishes he had a camera to immortalize that cherubic sight. 

“the lube is in the nightstand drawer,” he tells yuto, making his way back up the bed to lie on his back while the other man doesn’t waste a moment sitting up and looking for the aforementioned necessity, even if his brain is still a little hazy from the incredibly blowjob he just received. 

yuto does find the palm-sized bottle of clear liquid, noticing that it’s barely used, or new, as the protective seal is still on it. he fixes his mouth to ask if there’s an already-opened bottle, but he turns to see wooseok lying with his thighs spread, cock flush against his stomach, and chest expanding and contracting with laboured breaths and forgets what he was going to say, ripping the bottle open instantly, and finding a strip of condoms shortly after. 

“are you sure you want to do this?” yuto finds himself asking, pausing to look into wooseok’s eyes to let him know that whatever he chooses is okay. 

wooseok stares back at him, eyes soft as he nods slowly. “i’ve wanted this for two years,” he reminds him, and yuto can’t help but smile at that, remembering they really are in the same boat here. 

the gel-like liquid is cold when it spreads in his cupped palm, but yuto takes the time to warm it up between his hands, coating his fingers as thickly and evenly as possible. he doubts wooseok is a virgin, but he still doesn’t want even a shred of pain, if it can be avoided. 

while yuto is busy with that, wooseok slides a spare pillow under his hips for leverage, and keeps himself spread enticingly. his body feels like its burning as anticipation builds, and he keeps his eyes trained on the ceiling, trying not to tense up too much and stay relaxed. however, when he feels a slick tongue touch his entrance instead of a blunt finger, as he’d been expecting, he gasps and arches slightly off the bed. “yut—” 

he can’t even get the other’s name out because he’s interrupted by his own moans, biting his lip hard to keep from being too noisy and disturbing his neighbours. wooseok can’t help himself, though, yuto’s tongue is greedily lapping at his hole and pushing against it, building pressure and teasing an entry but never actually giving it to him. the younger is panting, nigh on tearing his sheets as yuto sucks around his hole, and finally shoves his tongue inside, just the tip breaching the tight pucker and barely opening wooseok up an inch. 

“oh my god,” wooseok whines low, almost dizzy with pleasure, “yuto, i can’t, _ please _, i can’t—”

yuto takes that as a sign to get on with it, even if he’s hastily becoming addicted to the taste of wooseok’s body. He shoves his tongue deeper in, and at the same time slips his slick index right beneath it, causing wooseok to spasm and cry out, hands finding themselves enmeshed in yuto’s soft, thick hair once more, pulling it hard for some kind of outlet for all of the intense feelings simmering deep in his stomach. 

just as yuto had figured, this isn’t wooseok’s first time, and he opens up rather easily thanks to the generous amounts of lube, and perhaps also yuto’s tongue plunging deep into him. soon, the older has three fingers thrusting inside of wooseok with next to no resistance, though the younger looks and feels like he’s about to explode at any minute. pulling out his fingers and tongue, yuto finds the lubricated condom and tears it open, rolling it on gingerly and finding bottle of lube again shortly after. he squeezes out another thick dollop and carefully coats his pulsing cock from tip to base, until it’s glistening and ready to go. 

he lifts his head to find that wooseok was watching him the whole time, their gazes meeting and the younger’s face warming up a little. yuto smiles, and so does wooseok, and in no time the older has climbed on top of him. their eyes never leave each other, and wooseok’s big hands raise to cup yuto’s cheeks, bringing him in for yet another kiss. 

yuto indulges him, their lips moving against each other romantic and slow, tongues brushing intimately. ad interim, yuto takes hold of his own cock and lines it up with wooseok’s wet hole, increasing the pressure until it it breaks and the tip and swallowed up by the tight heat. both of them whimper. 

“fuck, you’re so _ big _,” wooseok whines, and yuto chuckles a little, feeling his face get warm. 

“i think we’re both around the same size, actually.” 

“maybe length, but yours is thicker,” wooseok’s voice sounds strained, like he’s on the brink of insanity. “plus, it makes a difference when it’s inside you. stay still for a second.”

yuto hums, using this intermission to look at wooseok’s face from up close, still unable to believe how pretty he is. wooseok looks back at him, and his eyes say that he’s thinking the same thing about yuto. they kiss again, and it’s unclear who’s initiating this time, but it hardly matters as they make up for all the lost time spent tiptoeing around each other. 

wooseok pulls away with a smack, panting as he nods at yuto, whispering, “okay. you can move. please, move.”

so yuto does. he starts with shallow thrusts, pushing his cock up against wooseok’s walls and squeezing soft, deep sounds from him in the process. then, he pulls out a little more and pushes in a little faster, giving wooseok a little bit more every time, building his pace and stretching him out simultaneously. 

for a moment, wooseok almost looks like he’s in pain; but the flushed hue of his face and the sweet sounds pushing past his slightly-parted lips show that it’s just pleasure twisting up his face. 

yuto’s thrusts gradually become faster, _ stronger _, and as he leans over wooseok more, his weight settled on his knees and hands grasping the younger’s open thighs, he gains more leverage and pushes in impossibly deeper. he hits wooseok’s prostate with little effort and the younger cries out, hands clawing at yuto’s back and head thrown backwards with long, dark hair falling from his forehead and fanning out prettily beneath him on the pillows. 

“yes,” wooseok moans out, seemingly unable to say much else besides that and yuto’s name. his face is as red as a rose in bloom, eyes squeezed shut and petal pink lips parted wide to make way for the constant stream of pleasured sounds and fragmented words. “oh, _ fuck _ , yuto — _ yes _, right there, oh god, yes —”

spine tingling with lust and arousal and some deeper emotion he can’t quite label, yet, yuto moans low in wooseok’s ear as he thrusts as hard as he can, sending the younger man up and down the bed each time, able to hear the sound of it subtly creaking beneath them, and the distinct slap of skin on skin. 

wooseok’s long arms raise and he spreads his hands on the headboard, trying to maintain some balance as he’s pushed up towards it, looking for anything to push against or hold onto while he’s fucked so hard. 

“you’re so tight, wooseok,” yuto moans, his resonant voice causing wooseok to shiver and whimper, “you feel so good, baby.”

“_ god _,” wooseok cries, body filling with an indescribable feeling of lust as his orgasm creeps closer and closer, “fuck, i’m gonna cum—”

“go ahead,” yuto encourages him, ramming hard into his prostate a few times and nearly making the younger scream as he finally can’t take it anymore and cums untouched, a choked cry the only indication before he’s spilling all over himself and even yuto, milky white splashing both of their abdomens as wooseok hits his limit, squeezing tight around yuto’s cock in the process. yuto moans loud, cock pulsing as it pounds into wooseok’s tightened heat a few more times before cumming hard into the condom, wooseok able to feel the way his shaft throbs as the waves of his essence are pumped out of him.

time stops for a few precious moments. both of them are panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hearts pounding and bodies thrumming in what remains of the pleasure. after a few blissful minutes, yuto pulls out and slips out of the condom, tying it off and throwing it into the wastebin near wooseok’s bed. he lays down beside him, then, both of their eyes trained on the ceiling. 

“i think you just ruined me,” wooseok finally says, breaths still ragged and interrupting his words, “i’ve never had sex _ that _ good. i didn’t even know sex could be that good.”

yuto laughs, letting his head loll to the side to look at wooseok, who does the same. “honestly, me either. i don’t have a lot of sex, admittedly.”

“if i didn’t know you any better, i’d be shocked.”

they share a sweet laugh after that, and wooseok rolls over until he’s half-lying on top of yuto, his head resting on the other’s chest. “stay awhile.”

“yeah, i will.”

“you should probably let hyunggu know, so he doesn’t think you got abducted by aliens or something.”

laughing at that, yuto sighs. “he knows i’m here. he was the one that gave me your address.”

wooseok hums, propping up on his chin to look yuto in the eye. “let’s not run away from each other anymore.”

yuto’s eyes widen, as he hadn’t been expecting that. even if he’s not sure what this means, or what will become of them in the end, the warmth in wooseok’s voice makes him feel like everything is going to be okay. better than okay. 

“alright. no more running. promise.” 

♡

the door opens, and hyunggu stumbles in with a tired sigh, duffel bag slung over his shoulder. it’s saturday night, and he hasn’t even started packing his things for the week at home, but he figured it would be more important to get some dancing in at the studio before he’s miles away from one for a week. he’s about to call out to yuto to tell him he’s home, remembering that they hadn’t seen each other since he went to wooseok’s yesterday. however, before he can raise his voice to get the other’s attention, he notices him curled up on the couch around someone, the netflix menu screen glowing in the dim light as the two of them are fast asleep. 

upon closer inspection, he notices that the ‘someone’ is wooseok, and he feels a warmth surge through his chest, that is, until he notices both of them are covered in hickies. 

“oh, gross,” hyunggu grimaces, throwing his bag down by the entryway to the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> jung wooseok is a bottom. yeah i said it with my whole chest. 
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading!! i adore these two and would love to write more in the future, hopefully even some canon stuff :(( 
> 
> any comments/kudos are very much appreciated and mean the world to me!! ♡


End file.
